Motions in Reverse
by the Chronic Meltdown
Summary: Strange things are happening in Lima. Puck's having issues with gravity, Rachel's hearing voices in her head, and- Quinn's stopping bullets with a flick of her wrist? What on earth is going on? Faberry, Puck, and a large side of Brittana.


Motions in Reverse

Preface: **The Beginning is the End **(_Is the Beginning_)

"_With friends like these, who needs enemies?"  
-_Proverb

Death by exposure to the sun is not a nice death.

In fact, from where Rachel Berry is currently standing, it appears to be a very inconvenient and rather painful way to die. Of course, she supposes she has very little choice in the matter, particularly since she's being tied down by a person who absolutely despises her and wishes she'd never been born, but finds her aesthetically appealing at the same time.

She'd known this before, of course, but she'd never thought he'd be so extremist about it. She'd be trying to talk him out of it, too, if it weren't for the fact that he'd had the good sense to gag her while she'd been unconscious. She still can't believe that he put a sock in her mouth. A very literal, very disgusting gym sock that he'd taken off his own foot when the time had come. And he'd taken it off very _gleefully_ indeed.

She hates his guts. She's pretty sure he's letting her know these things on purpose, just to prolong her agony.

_Stupid Jacob Ben Israel…,_ she thinks to herself, more than a little annoyed, _I should have known this day would come._

And he's thinking, "_She looks hot. Haha. In more ways than one." _He then grins like he thinks he's a genius, which makes her want to punch him in the face.

But since she's tied down, she settles for squinting at him (_because, really, sunlight sucks when it's in your eyes and you're trying to make eye contact_) angrily and thinking, _Imbecile. Puns really aren't your thing._

He scowls like he's heard her, but really, that's utterly _impossible_. She hasn't learned how to project her thoughts into another person's head yet. Actually, she doesn't even know if she has the Potential for that. Honestly, it's preposterous to think so.

(It doesn't stop her from hoping, though. She's very talented, after all, so it would only be natural.)

But no. That's not it.

Because Jacob's thinking, _"Someone's triggered an alarm."_

Because there's something niggling at the back of her head, sort of in the same way that that little terrier she used to have tended to scratch at her door when everyone was ignoring her and she wanted attention, except that this time, the door's a flimsy paper wall in her mind, and the dog is actually a person.

Wait, no. Not a person. Person is singular.

No, the word she's looking for is 'people'.

Several people, with thoughts, stumbling into her pitiful, currently limited mental radar. And hot damn, what do you know? The people are her teammates.

They're there to rescue her. How wonderful.

The thought fills her with warmth.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this to save Treasure Trail."_

"_I wonder if we can get back in time to finish the game."_

"_Baby Mama has a nice ass. I'd tap that. Wait, I already did. Haha. I am _so _good."_

"_Finn is so cute…"_

"_Do rainbows have babies? I want a baby rainbow. I wonder if Santana would get me a baby rainbow if I asked her for one."_

"_I swear to God, if Brittany gets hurt, I'm cutting a bitch."_

"…_save Rachel and be back in time to beat Sylvester's team. Yeah, we can do that."_

The warmth is thus squished and replaced by irritation.

_The ingrates. _

**A/N: **Yeah. Yeah, I know.

I couldn't help it, though. However, by the way of pairings, I'm thinking up this strange, twisted _thing_ involving Puckleberry, Quick, and Faberry. Quickleberry?thing. But- it's strange. It's a love triangle, for sure, but...different. Haha. Yeah. See, the thing is, I love Puck. Like, a lot. Like, I'm in love with him. But I have very mixed feelings on Puckleberry. And I'm also pretty attracted to the concept of Faberry. And Quick- they're two very good looking people, who are having a baby, so- there's sort of an instant appeal for me. They have chemistry, anyway, but not to the point of being utterly suffocating, which is why I don't _ship_ them, ship them. Like, I'd love it if they were friends, or had a sort of big brother-little sister relationship thing.

Also, this will have Brittana. Duh. I love Santana, and Brittany's awesome, so. Ha. Haha. Yeah. Either way, give me other pairings and I'll probably put in some _moments. _As you can tell, I'm very open to gayness. :D Like, if you ask me for Puck and Kurt, I'll give you Puck and Kurt. In another fic. xD 'Cause this one's already been...you know, decided.

But yeah. I love this concept. I will hopefully get off of my ass and focus on it. I'm terribly obsessed with Glee, and the show's ongoing, so there are very good chances of me not losing interest.

Anyway, later. I really hope you keep reading. I accept ideas, too, and this is a little experimental, so feel free to tell me. (Quinn, Rachel, Puck, and Santana are my main characters, but it really will focus on many others. [As a side note, I adore Schuester. Actually, I love pretty much all of the cast.])

So...tell me what you thought? Please? :D :D :D


End file.
